Omamori
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Chrome makes a charm. Contains 6996, 1896 and 2696.
1. Chapter 1

**!***SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LATEST CHAPER OF KHR!~***!**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!**

**I couldn't help myself! I read the latest chapter and was inspired to write this!**

**I hope you like it enough to leave a review or comment.**

**I even accept flames!**

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Kyoko-chan…" Chrome turned the corner and saw Kyoko and her boss talking. "Hello Bossu" She gave out a small greeting.

"Chrome-chan," Tsuna was surprised to see her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," She said with a confident smile as she saw Kyoko walking towards her. "See you…Bossu."

"See you Tsuna-kun" Kyoko gave out a bright smile to him as she and Chrome walked away.

"Kyoko-chan," Kyoko gave out a hum to signal she was listening to her "W-what's that?"

Chrome pointed at Kyoko's hand that held a charm with a fish design imprinted on it. Kyoko held it out so Chrome could see more of it, it looked pretty tattered and dirty.

"This is a lucky charm, an Omamori, me and Haru-chan made it for Tsuna-kun so he would be safe," She smiled brightly and placed the charm in her pocket so it would be safe.

"T-then why do you have it?" Chrome wondered.

"Ah because we are going to renew it and make it luckier so that Tsuna-kun can be safe." Chrome smiled at Kyoko, she knew that Kyoko truly cared for her boss, and that made her happy. "Chrome-chan let's go to Haru-chan's house so we can begin making the charms"

"Eehhh…b-but what about school," Chrome knew it was a school day and if she didn't show up a certain perfect would be mad.

"Don't worry I bet Hibari isn't even there so don't worry," Kyoko gave her a knowing smile.

"W-what," The mist blushed "I...I am not worrying a-about him…"

"Ha-ha come on Chrome-chan," She grabbed the purple haired girl and dragged her to the direction of Haru's house. "Maybe you can make him a charm; I bet he would take it if it's from you."

"K-Kyoko-chan…." Chrome blushed even more as she let herself be drag away.

'_W-would he accept it…?'_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"That's a brilliant idea Kyoko-chan!" Haru screamed in excitement as Kyoko finished saying her plan for making more charms. "Haru will get the materials right away desu, oh and I'll go get I-Pin!"

"I'll help you Haru-chan," Kyoko stood up from the floor that she was sitting on "Chrome-chan stay here and can you please cut these out?"

Kyoko took out a sheet that held different kind of patches with designs, she handed it to Chrome.

"Hai," Chrome looked at the cute designs.

"Choose the ones that would fit perfectly for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko walked away but then peeked back at Chrome "Oh and also for Hibari and Mukuro if you want."

With that Kyoko left a flustered Chrome. She looked at the sheet and immediately smiled. She cut out a picture of dynamite, a baseball, and a pineapple.

'_What should I cut out for Hibari…?'_ She looked at the remaining patches. There was a coconut, a sakura flower, and a bright yellow smile. The sakura was out right away, and the smile…..well it would not fit Hibari's personality. She went for the coconut; for she knew that he liked coconut juice.

"Chrome-chan, we're back!" Haru, Kyoko, and I-pin came in the room with a box full of materials. "Hahi let's start desu!"

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"We finished the Omamori~." Haru held the charms in joy. "Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, I-pin-chan."

"Yes Haru-chan" Kyoko smiled brightly as she looked at the 3 finished charms they had.

"They look cute." I-pin said in her high pitched voice.

"So Chrome-chan can you show us the other two you made?" Kyoko asked with wide eyes, causing Chrome to blush.

"A-Ah well..." Chrome took out two charms she held onto tightly. "Do you think these will help them?"

"Chrome-chan of course they will, they were made by love and prayers desu." Haru smiled at Chrome.

"Don't worry the one we made for Tsuna-kun never let him down." The light brown haired girl assured. "So the one's you made will not fail."

"They are very lucky because you made them," I-pin squeaked out.

"T-thank you..." Chrome placed the charms to her heart.

'_I hope these will help and keep you safe…..Mukuro-sama…..Hibari-san….'_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Tsuna-san and the others will be happy!" Haru said while they all walked to the Sawada household.

"Yeah," Both Chrome and Kyoko said in union.

"I don't really understand what they're doing, but I'm glad to help." She said with a smile.

'_Kyoko-chan still doesn't know that Tsuna is part of the mafia….or does she...'_ Chrome thought.

"Finally you're here," A strong voice brought back Chrome; "I was waiting for you."

"Bianchi-san!" Haru screamed in surprise. As she and Kyoko looked around the notice many men in black suits.

'_T-the whole mafia is here...'_ Chrome looked at all the men. _'They might be Dino-san's men...'_

"They're Dino-san's subordinates right?" Haru asked.

"There are other people too. They were all summoned here." Bianchi informed.

"Summoned?" Kyoko questioned.

"All these people are not gonna fit into the house, obviously." Bianchi pointed out.

"Uh!" Haru said.

"Look, aren't there other people you know?" The poison cooker asked.

"UH! Scary people!" Haru screamed out as she saw the Varia.

" Basil-kun and Kozato-kun!" Kyoko said in surprise, as seeing them sitting down.

"That person is flying!" I-pin said awe.

"Hibari-san is sleeping on the neighbor's roof!" Chrome pointed out. "K-Kyoko-chan I'm going to...G-give Hibari-san charm…"

"Ah okay Chrome-chan, I'll tell you what Tsuna-kun is talking about later okay!" Chrome nodded as she left walking to Hibari's direction.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Chrome careful climbed the rooftop, without being spotted by the owners, and quietly walked over to where Hibari laid peacefully.

"Herbivore," Hibari spoke, Chrome slightly flinched in hearing his voice, she was sure she didn't make a noise to single she was there. "What do you want?"

"Ah H-Hibari-san…I..." Chrome fetched the charm out of her pocket. "I wanted to give you something."

Hibari yawned and sat up, he looked at Chrome's pale hands, and a charm was in it. He raised a brow; it had a coconut design and_ 'Safe Victory' _symbol on it.

"What is this," He took it from her hands and observed it.

Chrome smiled in delight as he took it into his hands. "I…It's a good luck charm….I made it for you..."

"Hn, I don't need this." He handed it back to her but she refused to take it back. "I don't need luck."

Chrome frowned a bit and took hold of his hand that held her charm she made; she placed his hand that held onto the charm to her heart. "P-please Hibari-san…keep it…" She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand in hers. "I know you don't need luck…..but k-keep it so you will be safe…."

Hibari looked at her with gray eyes, and took back his hand from her embrace. Chrome smiled once again "Please…"

"Tch," Hibari placed the charm in his jean pocket and laid down once again.

"T-thank you Hibari-san…..and b-be safe…" Chrome took her leave.

'_How is a charm suppose to keep me safe?' _He yawned and closed his eyes. _'weird herbivore, but I guess keeping it won't do any harm.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! you guys are amazing and the one's who make me want to write more!**

**This is for the people who wanted me to continue this**

* * *

"_This time, we'll go on the offence." _Tsuna said in a determine voice.

"Kufufu, well that was an interesting meeting," Mukuro walked out of the Sawada household. He had sent Chikusa, Ken, and M.M. straight home. "Seems Tsuna-kun has grown a backbone," He chuckled to himself.

"Oi, herbivore," Mukuro smiled as he heard the cold voice. He looked up and there was Hibari, standing on the neighbor's rooftop.

"Kufufu, well if it isn't Kyoya-kun." The blue haired man smirked as the cloud jumped of the roof and attacked him with his infamous tonfas. Mukuro summoned his trident and blocked the deadly blow.

"I demand a rematch now,"

Mukuro laughed lightly. "We shouldn't be fighting, don't you know that Tsuna-kun has asked all of us to form an alliance."

"I am not part of those herbivores alliance." Hibari once again attacked.

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped," They started to spar in front of Tsuna's house.

**`~!~!~!~!~!**

Chrome looked outside as she heard noise, she gasped as she saw Hibari and Mukuro fighting.

'_Oh no….'_ She ran outside to stop them or they might destroy the whole neighborhood.

"M-Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san!" She yelled out.

Mukuro turned to the sweet voice and smiled, he vanished as Hibari was about to make contact with his face with the metal tonfa. He reappeared in front of Chrome.

Hibari felt annoyed that the illusionist had invaded his attack, but he was more annoyed that he had left the fight just to see Chrome. He looked at her as she blushed at the blue haired man.

"Kufufu my sweet Chrome," He smiled at her as he appeared in front of the cute girl. "It's been so long." He embraced her in a tight hug, she hugged backed, as Mukuro let go he stared at her in a loving manner.

Chrome blushed as she received a smile from the man she had missed so much. "M-Mukuro-sama…I…" She reached into her pocket and took out a charm. "I want to give you something…"

"Oh, what is my dear?"

"It's a…good luck charm…s-so you could be safe..." Chrome handed the small charm that held a pineapple print to his hand, Mukuro smiled as he took it into his gloved hand.

"Chrome, this is very kind of you," Mukuro leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Chrome blush intensely as her master gave her a kiss. She held onto her cheek as his lips left. He placed the charm in his pocket. "I will keep it forever."

"I….it was nothing…" She stuttered.

Mukuro and Chrome heard a growl, it was Hibari he had witness the public affection Mukuro had given Chrome. "Tch..."

"Oh…H-Hibari-san…" Chrome blushed even more in knowing that someone had witness the kiss Mukuro had given her. "H-Hello…"

"Kufufu, are you jealous Hibari-kun," Mukuro teased the skylark. "That a cute girl such as Chrome had given me something so precious."

"That is just nonsense."

"Ummmm…Mukuro-sama..." She tugged at his sleeve. "W-Why would Hibari be jealous…I gave him a charm too….I made two….f-for both of you."

Hibari smirked as Mukuro's jaw dropped in slight surprise. "You made one for him too?"

"Y-Yes…..I want both of you to be safe…." She gave a bright smile.

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko shouted. "Where are you?"

"Oh…that's Kyoko-chan…" She bowed at them. "Please keep my Omamori….and be safe...Goodbye Mukuro-sama, Goodbye Hibari-san." She ran to where Kyoko was looking for.

As Chrome left, Mukuro turned to face Hibari. "You also received one from her?"

"Oi, are you jealous?" Hibari mocked the illusionist.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**A/N I am having trouble with my computer, so I will be updating rather slowly.**

**Please forgive me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! You miss me? I know you did! And I missed you too!**

**So I burly! I literally mean Burly got my precious internet back! And I was like time to read KHR! So I did and OMG I missed so much and the first thing to come up for me was oh I should add another chapter for Omamori! So I added a bit of FranXChrome, HibariXChrome (Well **_**of course them cause I think I am getting more obsessed with this pairing, but that's another story,)**_** also just a bit of MukuroXChrome.**

**I don't feel like 6996 right now..s-sorry,,,,**

**ANYWAY…..**

**Hope you like it! ^-^**

* * *

"_Only two to go," Jager said as he observed the two teens that were in front of him. One was already injured by his attack and the other was a new one, who burly came into the battle._

"_Who would have thought that I'd be left with you," Mukuro slowly stood up; he slightly flinched as he felt the stinging pain on his left arm. "Kyouya Hibari."_

"_No need to worry," Hibari spoke without giving a glance at the injured illusionist. He only focused on Jager, he could feel that he would be a strong opponent and this made him blood thirsty. "I won't help you."_

_The perfect then gave a smirk at Jager's direction. "Besides, it looks like that prey can't dodge my weapon using his short warps."_

"_!" Jager looked at the raven haired teen in disbelief._

"_Kufufu, I didn't miss that either." Mukuro said._

"_Did they notice that too?" Reborn said slightly impressed._

"_Heh, how hilarious," Bermuda chuckled as he flouted off Jager's shoulder. "Such a bunch of idiots."_

"_The short warp of our 8__th__ type of flame…..has no weakness."_

"_Sure?" Hibari then sent out dozens of Roll spikes balls at Jager's direction, but he easily avoided them all._

"_I won't let you," the dead corpse then sent out an attack on what he thought was the Cloud but it turned to be a decoy when making an impact. "What!?"_

"_Nice one," Reborn was once again impressed and surprised. "That's a "Flame Decoy" made by Mukuro,"_

"_Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled out._

"_Then I'll start from you!" Jager separated his hand from his body and sent it at Mukuro but once again it didn't hit its target but a decoy._

"_!" He was astonished. "Another "Flame decoy"!"_

"_Mukuro and Hibari look like they don't get along…but they are perfectly in tune," Reborn stated as Hibari made his move and attacked._

"_There," he threw his chain._

_Everyone held their breath as they waited for the blow but Jager short warped again. Surprising everyone._

"_!"_

"_You were wrong," Hibari heard the corpse voice behind him._

_Jager was about to piece threw Hibari's back but then a punch stopped him, making him fly to the side._

"_!?" __'What was that?' __Hibari thought._

"_!"__ 'What the hell?' __Mukuro clutched his injured arm._

"_Aah!" Chrome gasped as she almost witnessed Hibari in great danger but she was quickly relived as her bossu had just saved Hibari. She then looked to her side and saw Mukuro injured. __'Oh no!'_

_She ran to his side but was stopped at Jager landed on the ground making the earth shake. Tsuna was throwing punches at him as he lay on the ground He was about to get another punch in but was kicked in the stomach making him fly up._

_Tsuna quickly stopped himself from going any farther with his sky flames. He then noticed that Jager was breathing rather hardly but when Bermuda got close to him he regained his composure._

"_Could it be..!" Tsuna gasped._

"_Hn?" Reborn questioned._

"_Well then it's the end," Jager once again short warp and now stood behind Tsuna, ready to give a deadly blow. "!" But he was surprised as his attack was blocked by a huge rock like thing. "Rokudo!?"_

_He looked down but didn't see Rokudo, he saw 3 others._

"_Boss!" Chrome screamed up._

"_Tsuna-kun!' Enma screamed. "Move away from him!"_

"_Trash," Jager growled out._

"_Oh no, he's going there!" Tsuna was frightened in seeing his friends in trouble._

_Jager now stood between the three. He slashed all three, Chrome on the stomach, Enma on the back and Fran on the shoulder._

'_I…..couldn't…avoid…i-it,' __Chrome fell on the ground holding onto her wound. She then gasped as she saw a metal chain fly by. She turned to the owner of the chain and saw Hibari, and he looked pissed._

'_This herbivore is starting to annoy me,' __he thought out as he saw Jager almost cut threw all of Chrome. __'I will bite him to death.'_

'_Kufufu now I'm mad, I'm going to send him to hell!'__ Mukuro clenched his teeth as he glared at Jager with pure hate._

_Chrome still laid there and witnessed a huge battle. Hibari, Mukuro, and Tsuna verses Jager._

_She winced as the battle was fierce and she was worried about the three. Chrome then gasped as she saw Jager jump up in the air; he was over both Hibari and Mukuro._

"_Above!?" Her boss yelled out._

_It was too late to warn them, Jager pierced Mukuro and Hibari on their shoulder with his hand._

"_M-Mukuro-sama…..H-Hibari-san…..n-no…." She whispered out before she passed out._

_**~! Omamori~!**_

Chrome stirred in the bed as she felt something or was it someone poking her face. Her eye slowly fluttered open and she noticed that she felt that she was somewhere familiar.

"Chrome-chan wake up," She felt another poke. She turned her head and saw Fran staring blankly at her. "Oh, so now you wake up,"

"F-Fran?" She slowly got up from where she laid and noticed that she was in a white room. "F-Fran are we in-."

"Yes, we are in a hospital," He answered, then he lowered his voice "but be quite or the nurse will be back and she wants to give me a shot," Fran looked a bit afraid as he said that.

Chrome giggled and Fran just stared at her.

"Ara? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh n-nothing," she got off the bed and noticed that she felt no pain. She examined her body and noticed that the cut she had received was stitched up "M-My wound it's stitched…..what about yours Fran?"

"Oh that, well that creepy guy didn't really intent to injure us that much, so mine is al good," Fran then showed his shoulder to Chrome. "See, my wound from that creepy shinigami is gone." He gave her the thumbs up with a blank look. "But the one that master and that bird guy received where a bit more deadly."

"Oh no…w-well lets go check on them!" Chrome said as she walked to the door with a worried face on. _'Is Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san o-okay?'_ she turned to see Fran and ask if he knew their room but was surprised to see Fran frowning, "W-What's wrong?"

"It's not fair,"

"Huh?" Chrome tipped her head to the side. "What's not fair?"

"You didn't keep your promise," Fran looked at her with his green eyes and pouted.

"M-My promise?"

"Yes, your promise," he pointed at her lips and then to his cheek. "Remember when we were fighting those ugly shinigami?"

Chrome then went into a deep thought. '_Fighting u-ugly shinigami?'_

_**~! Omamori! ~**_

_They were on the rooftop, and Gokudera and Yamamoto had a hold on the two enemies they were fighting._

"_Shit I can't get this thing off," One of them said as he tried to get the rain guardian off his back._

"_Chrome!" Gokudera yelled out as he struggled to hold onto the monsters arm."Use what you know!"_

_Chrome in hearing the instruction, gulped, and gathered all her energy. She then turned to Fran who was kneeling on the floor, tiered and scared._

"_Fran! Protect Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun with Verde's device!" She yelled out._

"_Ehh," Fran said in disbelief. "What are you saying, woman. Master told me not to overdo it, I'm tiered, I'm scared, and it's annoying!"_

"_Fran!" She yelled back sternly._

"_It's…It's a joke…..she's so scary," he whispered the last thing out. "If it goes well kiss me on the cheek, ok?"_

"_Eh?" Chrome was a bit surprised by the request but gradually nodded._

_Both Chrome and Fran them proceeded to protect the others. "Fast! Material! Ceramic!" The both shouted out._

_**~! Omamori! ~**_

Chrome blushed as she was brought back from her memories of the promise. Fran now stood next to her and was pointing at his cheek.

"I heard you gave that wimpy guy, Tsuna, a kiss when you first meet him." Fran inched closer to her. "Yet when you met me you didn't give me a kiss."

Chrome looked down at him and blushed.

"I...uuhh…"

"What am I not cute?" he still talked in his monotone and stared at her with his blank eyes.

"Y-You are…c-cute…"

"Then," He went on his tippy toes and still pointed at his soft cheek. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Ummmm….s-sure..." Chrome leaned in close to his cheek and planted a soft kiss.

'_I got a kiss,'_ is what he held onto his cheek. _'I'm so going to rub it in Masters face,'_

"Hey Chrome-chan lets go to Masters room," he suggested.

"H-Hai …." Chrome said but smiled as she now thought about it, Fran was cute.

_**~! Omamori! ~**_

As Chrome and Fran were making their way to Mukuro's room she suddenly heard a bird tweet. Then she heard it start to sing.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii," _It sung with a high pitched voice.

"Is t-that Hibari-san bird?" Chrome questioned and followed the singing. While Fran didn't notice Chrome wondering off he went to Mukuro's room._  
_"Hibird, sing a bit lower, I am about to take a nap," She then heard his deep voice coming from a nearby room.

She walked over to it and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who ever it is leave, I don't need medical treatment," He responded.

"I-It's me…H-Hibari-san…" She squeaked out._ 'W-Wait does he even know my name?' _ "Ummmm….it's me…C-Chrome…Dokuro"

"Hn," Was all he said.

'_D-Does that mean I can come in…o-r not?'_

She just shrugged her shoulder and decided to take the risk. She opened the door and stepped in the room.

As she was in the room she saw Hibari putting on a black shirt. She then gasped as he turned to face her; she saw that his left shoulder had some bandages wrapped around it_. 'i-is that where he g-got stabbed…'_

"Hibari-san…" She unconsciously walked over to him and touched the bandages. She couldn't stop staring at his injury.

Hibari glared at Chrome as she came close to him and even dared in touching him but soon he found himself a bit dumbfounded as he heard her give out a whimper. _'Was she crying?'_

"You're h-hurt…" She then looked up at him and he saw tears in her left purple eye.

"Why are you crying herbivore," He glared down at her but she didn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry…i-it didn't work….I thought….." She rubbed her tears off with her sleeve. "I thought…"

Hibari sighed and looked at her. "Why are you apologizing, you did nothing,"

Chrome turned her head to the right and then she spotted his usual clothes. And on top of it was her charm she made, the charm she thought would help him, she thought it would keep him safe. But she was wrong, it didn't help him.

"Y-You…almost got stabbed in the back…b-but Bossu came and saved you…"

Hibari growled as she reminded him that he had another debit to repay, and to an herbivore such as Sawada.

"Don't remind me," he said.

"T-then you…" She once again placed her hand on his shoulder. "You got hurt here….my charm…it was useless after all….I'I-m..s-sorry…" She let a few more tears fall.

"Herbivore," he reached out to the charm and held it in his hand. "I am still here am I not?"

"Y-Yes….but…you're hurt…."

"This is nothing," he then proceeded to button up his black shirt but soon he remember that she had also been stabbed by that corpse. "What about you,"

"M-Me?"

"Yes you, knowing your weak herbivore body, you probable need more care than I do," He said as he looked for a wound on her small body. For some reason it irked him to know that she had been hurt and that he wasn't there in time to stop the attack.

"W-Well…it's stitched up already…a-and….H-Hibari-san?" Chrome blushed as his eyes were on her face. "I-Is something w-wrong…"

"No," he yawned. "I am just going to take a nap."

"Oh, w-well I should…leave then…" She said and she saw that he now lay on his bed. Chrome blushed at she saw how peaceful he looked laying down, he looked…..handsome….w-wait. Chrome blushed at her thought and moved to the door. As she was about to leave her eye landed on his hand, he still held onto the charm.

"Hibari-san….will…you still keep it….even though it…didn't work…"

"Hn," he opened one eye and looked at her.

"My…c-charm…will you keep it?"

Hibari just closed his eye once again and yawned. "There is no harm if I keep it."

So that was a yes?

Chrome smiled and turned back to him and walked to where he laid. "I hope my charm does bring you luck….s-someday…" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hibari-san…"

She then ran out of the room as she couldn't believe that she was brave enough to give him a kiss.

Hibari laid there and placed a hand on his cheek that was kissed and growled_. 'I don't need luck…..if I want something then I will make what I want mine…..Chrome Dokuro'_

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**I know a bit rushed at the end but…Eehhh….couldn't help it…**


End file.
